Mi regalo
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Takane y Shintaro desesperados por encontrar un regalo para sus seres amados pero...el regalo perfecto, siempre será el amor.


_**Feliiiiz Navidaaaaaad! Aww hoy nuestro dulce y amado Haruka cumple años! por eso hice una pausa del crossover (me disculpo por no subirle nuevo cap, pero pronto lo haré jeje) y escribí este pequeño fic, para ser sincera como lo hice ahora en la mañana no me gustó mucho pero creo que quedó decente para ser subido xD**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-Los personajes son de Jin y su saga KagePro**_

_**Ojalá les guste x3 **_

* * *

><p>El 24 de diciembre es una de las fechas más esperadas en el año. Las hermosas luces, los olores nostálgicos, las deliciosas comidas, los regalos…pero sobre todo, la convivencia con aquellos que amas. Para Enomoto Takane tiene un significado aún más importante. Ese es el día en que nació la persona dueña de su corazón, aquel peliceniza que cuando la vio por primera vez, luego de escapar del daze y recuperar su cuerpo, la abrazó y lloró desconsoladamente diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañó.<p>

Haruka iba a cumplir 20 años, todo el Mekakushi-Dan planeaba la celebración de los dos acontecimientos de la fecha faltando solo 2 días. Pero mientras tanto, cierta pelinegra estaba sentada en el sillón con un aura depresiva.

-¿Takane-chan?-se acercó Ayano.

-¿Mm?

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó la castaña. Luego de un largo silencio y gestos de molestia por parte de la gamer respondió:

-Para ser sincera…no le he comprado nada a Haruka-suspiró.

-¿¡Eh!? Y ya queda poco tiempo.

-Lo sé…es que no tengo ni idea que darle. Ya una vez le di un peluche que quería, pero ahora yo-…

-¡No te preocupes! Yo te ayudaré-con estrellitas en los ojos la fundadora tomó a la pelinegra y la arrastró fuera de la base.- Ya verás, obtendremos el regalo perfecto.

Por otro lado Haruka y Shintaro se encontraban en una tienda con el mismo objetivo, encontrar el regalo perfecto.

-Ahh regalarle algo a una chica es complicado-comentó Shintaro con fatiga.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que es fácil. A Takane le compré unos audífonos nuevos y un videojuego que hace un mes dijo que quería pero aún no había salido-dijo feliz el chico de lunares.

-Tu caso es distinto. Takane no se puede calificar como una chica y ade-…-Shintaro detuvo sus comentarios al sentir la penetrante mirada de su amigo, molesto por lo que decía.-L-Lo siento.

-Es que a diferencia de ti, yo si escucho a Takane y sé lo que le gusta. Si escucharas un poco a Ayano-chan no tendrías problemas para escoger un regalo-contraatacó.

-…

Haruka se impresionó al ver que su amigo en lugar de regresarle sus palabras, parecía que se había puesto triste.

-Lo siento, Shintaro.

-No, no. Tienes razón, además yo comencé.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír en señal de su inmediata reconciliación. Ellos siempre eran así, peleaban pero rápidamente hacían las paces.

-Vamos, sigamos buscando algo para Ayano-chan-sugirió Haruka.

-Bien.

.

.

.

24 de diciembre, 11:00 a.m.

-Arg…-gruñó Takane.

-Ugg…-la imitó Shintaro.

-¿Y a esos qué les pasa?-preguntó Kido.

-Eso, mi querida Tsubomi, es un malestar llamado no-tengo-un-regalo-y-ya-no-hay-tiempo kukuku-respondió Kano.

-Ohh…entiendo. ¿Y tú Kano, sufrirás de ese malestar?

-Afortunadamente para ti, no-dijo para después tomarla de la cintura- Tengo el mejor regalo, grr-susurró en el oído de la peliverde y como era de esperar recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-Takane-chan-llamó la castaña desde la puerta principal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya tengo el regalo perfecto para Haruka-kun, pero debes hacer TODO lo que te diga, ¿sí?-dijo con una preocupante sonrisa.

-B-Bien-respondió algo dudosa.

Por otro lado, Shintaro estaba al borde de la desesperación. Haruka fue a traer su encargo, pero como hace poco lo había hecho había posibilidades de que no llegara a tiempo.

"Biiip biiiip"-sonó el celular del chico- ¿Hola?

-Shintaro-kun, es tu día de suerte. Llegó a tiempo-respondió el peliceniza al otro lado del teléfono.

-Menos mal…

-Jeje ¿sabes? Estoy emocionado…es mi primera Navidad con todos-ante aquel comentario lleno de felicidad el pelinegro sonrió, el deseo de su amigo se cumpliría y eso lo hacía sentirse bien.

-No llegues tarde, recuerda que será en la casa de Ayano.

-Sip, hasta pronto.

Casa Tateyama, 7:00 p.m.

El hogar de la fundadora se llenaba de risas, aromas navideños, pero sobre todo, felicidad. El lugar era invadido de ese extraño fenómeno de amor y dulzura que provoca la Navidad en el corazón de cada ser humano y como prueba estaba el hecho de que hasta Hiyori se comportaba amablemente.

-Bieeeeen, ya es tarde así que es hora de repartir los regalos-canturreó Ayano.

Seto le había dado a Mary un oso de peluche del tamaño de Hibiya y ella le dio un abrigo tejido por ella misma. Kano le dio dos regalos a Kido, uno de broma que contenía ropa interior muy sexy y unas esposas –obviamente recibió una buena paliza- y el verdadero, un collar de plata maravilloso y Kido le dio un par de zapatos que el rubio deseaba. Hibiya le dio a Hiyori un vestido que vio en el centro comercial y ella….bueno, dijo que su compañía era más que suficiente para él. Momo esta vez pasó la Navidad con sus amigos de la disquera.

Cuando Shintaro le dio el regalo a Ayano estaba muy nervioso, no estaba seguro si le gustaría pero la expresión de la chica lo decía todo.

-¡Ahhh Shintaro-kun, me encanta!-chilló sacando el brazalete de la caja. Era rojo, con varios colgantes de flores y el más grande era un colgante de la letra "A".-Gracias. Esto es para ti.

Cuando Shintaro abrió la caja sacó un volumen de su manga favorito pero al verlo cuidadosamente estaba autografiado. Tratando de contener su felicidad acarició la cabeza de la chica, agradeciéndole.

-Toma, espero que te guste Takane.

-Gracias, Haruka-respondió sonriente.

Takane en cambio le fue más difícil contener su felicidad al ver sus nuevos audífonos y el juego que quería así que en agradecimiento le dio un fuerte abrazo que el chico correspondió muy animado.

-Haruka-kun, el regalo que Takane-chan te dará es una sorpresa muy especial, así que tendrás que esperar un poco más-le dijo Ayano guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Especial? ¡Genial!

Luego de terminar de cenar todos se marcharon menos Shintaro, Takane, Haruka y Ayano; quien vive ahí. Y así la castaña se puso en marcha arrastrando a Takane a una de las habitaciones mientras que Shintaro y Haruka estaban esperando, escuchaban unos ruidos como de quejas y lucha.

-¡Haruka-kun, puedes venir!-gritó la castaña. Haruka obedeció y fue a la habitación, Ayano a paso apresurado empujaba suavemente a Shintaro para salir de la casa.

-¡Waaa! ¿¡Ta-Takane!?-se escuchó a Haruka gritar.

-¿Qué sucede Ayano?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Nada, nada. Vamos a la base un rato.

En la habitación se encontraba a un Haruka sorprendido y totalmente sonrojado después de abrir la gran caja roja que había en el lugar.

En ella se encontraba Takane con un traje de Santa Claus corto hasta medio muslo, medias hasta la rodilla con rayas blancas y rojas, gorro navideño, una cinta en la boca y las manos atadas con un lazo.

-¡Umnm!-se retorcía la pelinegra en la caja. El chico se acercó a Takane con intención de liberarla, pero una cajita con una nota junto a ella llamó su atención.

Al tomar la caja se dio cuenta que eran Pockys y la nota que era de Ayano, decía: "Esto es un bono extra de mi parte, ustedes sabrán qué hacer con ellos jeje"

-¿A-Ah?-dejando la nota de lado, el chico de lunares desató a la gamer.

-¡Ahh!-jadeó-¡No puedo creerlo, que fuerza tiene Ayano!-se quejó.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras la ayudaba a salir.

-S-Sí, la idea no era esta en rea-… Em Haruka no me veas así-susurró avergonzada tratando de jalar su falda para tapar más sus piernas.

-¡L-Lo siento!-e instintivamente cubrió su rostro con las manos.-Mejor voy a salir.

Takane estaba en pánico, esto no era lo que tenía en mente pero no había otras opciones así que debía dejar su vergüenza a un lado por Haruka.

-Espera-lo tomó de la muñeca-Haruka yo no tengo un regalo físico para ti pero… lo que te quiero dar no estás obligado a aceptar-lo movió haciendo que la viera.

-¿Takane?

-En realidad, es algo que siempre has tenido pero nunca lo has notado-la voz de la pelinegra se quebraba mostrando lo nerviosa que estaba. Fue a la caja y tomó algo.-Esto es para ti, y solo para ti…

El chico aún algo confundido, tomó la carta que la gamer le dio. Tenía forma de corazón, era grande, color rojo y tenía escrito: "Tal vez no sea mucho pero, este corazón…mí corazón…es tuyo Haruka. Te amo"

Haruka estaba ahí, de pie, leyendo una y otra vez la carta para cerciorarse de no haber leído mal. Sin embargo, Takane tomó su silencio de forma negativa así que conteniendo las lágrimas dijo:

-Creo que después de todo era mejor idea comprarte algo, pero no te preocupes voy a-…-la pelinegra no pudo terminar por el fuerte abrazo que el muchacho le daba.

-Takane, también te amo. Te amo, te amo y no sabes cuánto.

-Haruka…-susurró al borde del llanto, correspondiendo el cálido abrazo.

Ambos amantes estuvieron acostados en la cama, regalándose mimos el uno al otro hasta que la pelinegra se levantó de la cama y tomar los Pockys.

-Podemos comerlos juntos, si quieres-sugirió Takane.

Haruka la observó por unos instantes para luego sonreír y atraparla en sus brazos.

-No necesito los Pockys para comerte a besos, Takane-confesó para besar la mejilla de la chica. Sus besos eran rápidos y dejaban un camino de sensaciones por la piel de la chica.

Los besos de Haruka iban por sus mejillas, su frente y algunos por su cuello dejando como resultado una oleada de calor en su ser, o más bien de una oleada de amor hacía su persona.

-Haruka-lo llamó.

-Dime.

-Uno aquí-dijo con las mejillas encendidas, señalando sus delicados y vírgenes labios.

El peliceniza sintió una corriente eléctrica y su corazón latir tan rápido que creía que Takane lo escucharía.

-¿P-Puedo?

-Claro que sí, tonto-respondió molesta.

Haruka echó a reír. Con delicadeza acariciaba la mejilla de su amada gamer, fue acortando distancia sintiendo la mezcla de respiraciones pero al final quien acortó la distancia fue Takane. El beso empezó sin movimiento, pero luego de un rato y con más confianza la pelinegra movía sus labios dominando en aquel acto. Sintiendo como algo húmedo rozaba su entrada con torpeza, decidió abrirle el paso a Haruka, para unir sus lenguas en una sensual danza de pasión.

La chica se aferraba a su cuello y él a su cintura, deseando que el momento fuera eterno. Sin embargo, el enemigo de los besos hambrientos se hizo presente y la necesidad de oxígeno los hizo separarse hasta cortar el hilo de saliva que aún los unía.

-Takane…

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo pedir algo para mi próximo cumpleaños? O Navidad, bueno tú entiendes

-Mm dime ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero un bebé.

-Un bebé… ¿Ah? ¿¡Que!? ¿Al menos tienes idea cómo se hacen los bebés?

-¡Cla-Claro que sí! Bueno, más o menos… Pero quiero uno, contigo. Es más, no importa si no es en Navidad, cuando llegue sentiré la misma felicidad.

-Haruka…

-Takane…gracias por ser mi regalo de Navidad.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les gustara x3 DokuHime-sama les desea una Navidad maravillosa, gracias por su apoyo los ree adooorooo ! y un muy feliz cumpleaños a nuestro amado Haruka!<strong>_

**_Hasta pronto!_**


End file.
